º Danny Phantom en El Misterio De La Hoz Halfa º
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: Despues de Un Tiempo Sin Aventuras, Danny Se Enfrasca En Una Que Tal Vez Sea La Mas Grande De Toda Su Joven Vida, Una Nueva Aliada Se Le Une, ¿Que Vlad Masters Se Volvio Bueno?, No Lo Creo, Esto Estara Bueno n.n R&R No Phantom Planet Spoilers!
1. Prologo: Doloroso y Merecido Final

Aenor: Que tal gente bonita de este bello fandom

Sachiel: ahora que te fumaste

Yami: ya sabes que esta loca desde que nacio

Aenor: no me da mucha gracia...pero en fin no me molestare ya que estoy feliz n.n

Sachiel: asi y se puede saber por que?

Aenor: que no es obvio esta es mi primera historia en la categoria de _Danny Phantom_

_Sachiel:_ por eso te emocionas?...a veces no se por que estoy contigo

Aenor: por que no tienes de otra jaja, te gane esta

Yami: jajajaja ahora si te cayo

Sachiel: callate pelos en punta

Yami: amargado ¬¬

Aenor: quieren callarse, dejenme terminar para no aburrir a mis posibles lectores

Sachiel: sigue soñando n.n

Aenor: te estas mereciendo dormir en el closet

Sachiel: o.o...no por favor...T.T...me da mello

Aenor: entonces callate...ejem...como les decia, soy nueva en esta categoria y empezare con el genero que mas me gusta el Misterio aunque tal vez se vuelva un poco Angst y tenga un toque humoristico, la verdad sera de todo un poco aunque por mis desordenes mentales tal vez haga sufrir mucho a mis personajes...mujajajaja

Yami: ves y dices que no estas loca

Aenor: silencio...para esta historia y las posibles que tenga en el futuro tendre a un nuevo acompañante, aunque con dos es suficiente ahora que lo pienso.

Sachiel: nos estas quitando el empleo.

Yami: empleo? ni nos paga

Sachiel: eso es cierto, trabajamos de a gratis

Aenor: no trabajan por que se los ordeno, pero ni hacen nada, solo estorbar

Sachiel y Yami: ¬¬"

Aenor: :P como les decia acabo de robarme a otro personaje, con ustedes damas y caballeros Danny Fentom!!

(se recorre una cortina y no hay nada)

Sachiel: buu, no hay nadie.

Aenor: me dijeron que ahi iba a estar para cuando lo presentara

Sachiel: eres una mentirosa

Yami: a lo mejor se aburrio y se fue

Aenor: no lo soy, mas le vale que aparesca me costo mucho robarselo a Butch Hartman...o.o...ups.

Sachiel: te has metido en problemas jejeje

Aenor: no es eso...n/n jeje, pero aun asi ahi debe de estar

?: jajajajaja no me ve que tonta

Aenor, Sachiel y Yami: O.o que fue eso?

?:jijijijiji

Aenor: ¬¬" se me habia olvidado que eres un fantasma, baja y presentate.

Danny: nunca me dejan divertirme

Aenor: waaaa eres mas lindo en persona (lo abraza hasta casi asfixiarlo)

Danny: aire...aire...x.x

Yami: dejalo que te quedas sin presentador

Aenor: es que me emociono

Danny: siempre eres asi

Yami: y esos son sus dias buenos

Danny: ¬¬ tan asi

Sachiel: seeee, espera a que le de un ataque por exceso de azucar

Danny: o.o

Aenor: ¬¬bueno ya mucho bla, bla, bla y nada de accion...Danny harias los honores?

Danny: tengo opcion

Aenor, Sachiel y Yami: NO.

Danny: ya que.

**DISCLAIMER: _DANNY PHANTOM_ Y TODOS SUS CARACTERES, PERSONAJES, IDEAS, ETC, ETC NO LE PERTENECEN A _AENOR SACHIEL_, SON PROPIEDAD DE _BUTCH HARTMAN_. **

Danny: me salio bien

Sachiel: te falta estilo

Danny: ¬¬"

Yami: creo que se llevaran bien n.n

Aenor: bueno ahora si, ayudenme con esto

Los cuatro: AL FIC!!

_**

* * *

**_

-○ Danny Phantom○-

_**-○ El Misterio De La Hoz Halfa○-**_

_**Prologo.- Doloroso y Merecido Final.**_

_Matices entre verde fluorescente y morado, cientos de puertas que te llevan a mas puertas, una infinita oscuridad, eso es lo único que mis ojos han visto, los lamentos de otros como yo, eso es lo único que mis oídos han escuchado; andando así sin rumbo, así con torturas a mi alma, así desde que recuerdo, perdido sin encontrar la salida, sin una mínima señal que me indique el camino correcto, un modo de volver a casa, así encerrado en una oscura y fría celda que me dejo tu mas profundo odio._

_Doloroso y merecido final._

_¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?, tal vez solo hayan sido horas, tal vez solo han sido minutos, incluso en el peor de los casos sean años ya, me canse de vagar y de intentar salir de mi prisión, una en donde solo el culpable ah sido yo._

_Soledad, así pago tu dolor._

_Si tan solo no hubiera dejado que mi sed de poder me hubiera cegado, si no hubiera dejado que mi ego nublara mi buen juicio, tal vez me hubiera redimido y no estuviera arrepintiéndome de lo que me esta pasando ahora, de lo que te hice a ti y a los que mas amas, tal vez no lo hubieras perdido, tal vez ella no me hubiera odiado, tal vez no estuviera aquí, por desgracia el hubiera no existe y ahora pago las consecuencias de mis actos._

_Merecido, al fin tengo mi castigo._

_No pido mas que un poco de redención, al menos un poco de piedad, por que sinceramente se que de tus labios no escuchare un "te perdono" y eso me duele mucho mas que las heridas lacerando mi carne y esta profunda soledad lastimando mi podrido corazón._

_Solo pido un poco de piedad._

_Mis lágrimas nublan mi vista mientras escribo estas letras, borrando en ocasiones palabras que se corren de este papel impidiendo distinguirlas, al igual que mis palabras borradas en el olvido, igual que mi voz sin sonido, al igual que lo que mi corazón siente desterrado e indistinguible, arrepentido estoy y nadie lo sabe._

_Al fin coseche mi propia desgracia._

_Al fin se lo que significa el dolor, al fin se que no tuve ni una mínima piedad por los que alguna vez dañe, al fin se lo que se siente estar solo y que nadie se pregunte por mi, al fin se que el daño hecho por mis manos se me regresa._

_Merecido tengo el olvido._

_Solo deseo que, aunque sea una sola vez te vea de nuevo, suplicarte de rodillas tu perdón y suplicarle a ella una redención._

_Doloroso es saber que jamás me amaste._

_Encerrado en mi propio orgullo no te deje ir, aun tenia esperanzas de tener una vida junto a ti y te perdí, debí desearte felicidad y seria feliz si tu lo eras, arrepentido estoy de todo el mal que indirectamente te hice y ahora pagando estoy por ese grave error._

_Olvidado estoy, penando voy._

_Si llegara esta carta a tus manos y en el fondo de tu corazón llegas a perdonarme, hazlo, aunque yo no lo escuche, eso no importara, ya que al fin de mi tiempo, cuando mi alma se deshaga en la oscuridad, sabré al fin que lo hiciste y solo así dejare de vagar por este lugar, por esta eterna pesadilla, este eterno abismo._

_De mis labios te digo un adiós._

_Me despido de ti mi amor silencioso, al que nunca pude decirle lo que sentía, solo dejando que estas letras se las lleve el olvido, dejando que tus oídos se hagan sordos al lamento de mi corazón, solo esperando que tú encuentres la resignación y que el odio no te corrompa, así como lo hizo conmigo._

_Te amare en secreto y te extrañare siempre..._

_Tu Eterno Enamorado _

_Vlad Masters_

_

* * *

_

Danny: Eso es todo

Aenor: es el prologo que mas esperabas

Danny: no se algo asi como yo saliendo eliminando fantasmas

Sachiel: te conseguiste a un egocentrico

Danny: ¬¬"

Yami: mira quien lo dice el primero de todos

Aenor: jajajajaja es cierto

Danny y Yami: jajajajaajaja

Danny: eso estuvo bueno amigo

Sachiel: me las van a pagar -.-

Aenor: bueno, se que este cap esta cortito pero les apuesto lo que quieran a que los que siguen no lo seran tanto, eso si de que va a estar interesante va a estar interesante, otra cosa puse este prologo como algo que pasara en el final de la historia, si lo se aun no empiezo y ya pienso en el final, pero como les decia es para no perder el hilo, ademas de que sale de lo convencional

Sachiel: de donde sacas palabras tan raras

Danny: si yo tampoco entendi eso

Yami: n.n

Aenor: callense y mejor ayudenme a despedir el fic

Yami: les recordamos que esperamos sus reviews con cualquier cosa que quieran decirnos, pero nada de virus

Sachiel: wuju virus

Aenor, Danny y Yami: o.O

Sachiel: que? o.o

Aenor: nada mejor aqui le dejamos

Danny: cuidense mucho y los esperamos en el siguiente cap. lo hice bien

Aenor: ya estas aprendiendo (lo abraza pero no tan fuerte)

Danny: o.o me das miedo

Yami: seeee

Sachiel: xD

Aenor, Sachiel, Yami y Danny: ADIU!!


	2. I: El Inicio De Un Misterio

A: que tal gente bonita que lee esta su humilde historia.

D: puedo decir algo

Y: de seguro vas a decir el por que se tardo tanto en escribir

S: en eso te apoyo

D: aparte de eso

A: es por que la uni me quita un tiempo feroz y si no tuviera aparte que ir al trabajo u.u

D: lo que yo iba a decir es si estabas loca de nacimiento o ya eres asi

Y y S: xD

A: ignorare eso ya que estoy feliz por haber actualizado

Y: bien por ti

S: esperamos que la proxima vez la locura te de tiempo para escribir

D: ese me gusto

A: silencio dejenme continuar, ejem, como decia quiero dedicar este cap a ClausVegFan y Ghost Stevepor sus bonitos reviews, ademas de Isel, Faty, Raul y Martin todos son mis musos para poder escribir estos cap, amigos esto es por ustedes.

D: ya sigo **DESCLAIMER: DANNY PHANTOM NO LE PERTENECE A LA LOCA DE AENOR SACHIEL ES PROPIEDAD DE BUTCH HARTMAN**

A: yo no escribi eso fuiste tu verdad Sachiel.

S: sipi n.n

Y: xD

A: mejor empecemos

A, S, Y y D: AL FIC!

**_Danny Phantom_**

**_El Misterio De La Hoz Halfa_**

_En Alguna Parte Del Tiempo_

_Yo La Encontrare y _

_La Frecuentare De Nuevo_

_Como Las Huellas En La Tierra _

_Barridas Por El Viento_

_**The Haunting – Kamelot feat Simone Simons**_

_**Capitulo I:- El Inicio De Un Misterio.**_

_.: Hace 2 Años Atrás :._

Por fin pude obtener lo que tanto deseaba en este momento: poder, poder sobre la pequeña ciudad de Amity Park.

Hace apenas unos meses me habían elegido alcalde de la ciudad y ahora en estos momentos estaba dedicado al cien por ciento en serlo, de haber sabido que una pequeña venganza por una broma de parte de Daniel me había llevado a esto, lo hubiera hecho desde antes.

En fin.

Sonriendo veo a _mi _ciudad desde una ventana, mientras desenvuelvo un nuevo plan para obtener lo que tanto deseo pero no tengo y _eso_ tenia un nombre…Madeleine.

Una persona que puede desencadenar muchas cosas…

_-"Señor Masters, tiene una llamada"- _la voz de mi asistente desde el otro lado del intercomunicador.

Bufé en cansancio, es difícil encontrar buenas asistentes en estos tiempos.

-"Te pedí que no me pasaras ninguna llamada"- dije apretando el botón algo cansado.

_-"Lo sé señor, usted me dijo que no le pasara llamadas a menos que fueran muy urgentes y bueno, así lo es"-_ sé escuchaba nerviosa, lo que menos quería era perder su trabajo.

Que tipo de incompetencia, me sobo los ojos para no desesperarme –"Está bien, pásemela"- Termine la conversación para descolgar el auricular.

-"Bueno"-

_-"Señor Masters, buenas tardes, espero no molestarlo"- _la voz del otro lado se oía muy vivaz.

-"No se preocupe, no estaba tan ocupado, dígame quien es y que se le ofrece"- trataba de no fastidiarme, después de todo soy el alcalde y tengo que comportarme.

_-"Mil disculpas por no presentarme, soy el licenciado Reyes"-_

-"Cualquier asunto jurídico tiene que arreglarlo con mi abogado, si me disculpa…"-

_-"No es nada de eso señor, verá, soy representante de una familia que al parecer tiene contacto con usted, hace un par de meses pidió mis servicios, me hizo entrega de un sobre que contiene un testamento y en el viene su nombre, señor Masters"-_

No sabia que pensar, después de todo no tenia familia como para recibir una herencia.

_-"Quería saber si se le hace conocido el nombre de Artemisa Delahaye, ya que es el nombre de la señora que me lo entregó"-_

-"Artemisa…dijo"- mis manos comenzaron a temblar, ese nombre...

_-"Así es, Artemisa Delahaye, es la dueña de este testamento"-_

Carraspeo –"Si, si la conozco"-

_-"Esa es una gran noticia señor, llevo algún tiempo tratando de localizarlo pero por desgracia siempre lo encontraba ocupado, el martes próximo es el día en el que se pide, según sus deseos, se presente a mi oficina para que sea leído este testamento"-_

-"¿Leído?, espere, eso quiere decir que…"-

_-"Así es señor"-_ lavoz de aquel hombre se apagó _–"Por desgracia la señora Delahaye murió, hace como un mes, de verdad lo siento"-_

De no ser por que estaba sentado me hubiera caído de tremenda noticia.

_-"¿Es posible que cuente con su presencia?"-_

-"Claro…claro que si, ahí estaré"- no salía de mi asombro, tanto, que mi voz se volvió un susurro.

_-"No lo interrumpo más señor Masters aquí lo espero el martes, que tenga buena tarde"-_

Sin agregar más colgué el teléfono y me dirigí al intercomunicador.

-"Señorita, ¿tengo pendientes?"-

_-"Si señor"-_

-"Cancélelos todos y no me pase ninguna llamada, por muy urgente que sea"-

_-"Como ordene"-_

Me recargo en la enorme silla de cuero color vino, entrelazo mis dedos frente mi rostro por algunos instantes mientras mi mente se vuelve una telaraña difícil de desenredar, suspirando extiendo mi mano hacia un cajón, casi por instinto, de donde saco una pequeña foto, estaba algo desgastada y amarilla por el tiempo, pero aun se notaba quienes estaban ahí.

Soy yo cuando tendría al menos unos 10 años de edad y al lado de mi estaba una niña, su cabello era blanco, como la nieve que caía sobre nosotros esa tarde y una piel tan blanca como la leche fresca, estábamos abrazados cariñosamente, sonreíamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con delicadeza acaricio el rostro de la niña y una pequeña lágrima cayó encima de la foto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.: Tiempo Presente :._

El sonido continuo de un lamento que salía de un aparato con forma de fantasma de color verde resonó por todo lo largo y ancho de su habitación.

Como odiaba ese despertador, regalo de su padre desde su ultimo cumpleaños, en la primera oportunidad se desharía de el, aunque claro no seria la primera ocasión que lo intentara, siempre con el mismo resultado, ese lamento en las mañanas.

Con un gruñido y aun con el rostro metido en la almohada trataba a tientas de apagarlo, hasta que lo consiguió, para volver en lo que estaba, dormir placidamente.

Pero por desgracia eso para el no existe.

Ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-"Danny levántate, que se hace tarde"-

Una queja por respuesta.

-"No quiero pelear contigo jovencito, ayer por esperarte, se me hizo tarde"-

-"Jazz, déjame dormir"- decía tratando de que ni los rayos del sol ni la voz de su hermana lo molestaran.

Suspiro cansada.

-"Recurriré a la técnica de hace 3 días si no te levantas"- trataba de ser consciente, pero la verdad la estaba desesperando.

-"Ok, ok ya entendí"- perezosamente se sentó en la cama, mostrando a un joven con cabello desaliñado y un rostro de cansancio, se estiro un poco para quitarse el sueño y a paso lento se dirigió al baño.

-"Te quiero listo en 15 minutos"- al decir esto cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Le tomo 5 minutos en estar completamente listo, su cabello desaliñado ahora mostraba un bien arreglado negro azabache y sus ojos perezosos un azul radiante, se miro al espejo mientras se ponía una playera azul oscuro con orillas en blanco en el cuello y en las mangas y un pantalón azul oscuro hasta el suelo tapando una parte de los zapatos converse negros que traía.

Tomó su mochila y bajó.

-"Estuviste antes de lo que creí"-

-"Si te atraso tanto Jazz por que no te vas sin mi, me puedo ir sin problemas caminando con Sam y Tucker"-

-"Tu hermana te lleva por que yo se lo pedí"- la voz provenía desde la entrada de la cocina.

-"Pero mamá…"-

-"Nada de pero mamá, se que estas retrasado en llegar a la escuela y de que no te ah ido muy bien, así que, comete tus hot cakes para que se vallan a la escuela"- le dijo Maddie mientras ella seguía probando un extraño aparato que traía en sus manos –"Deja veo si tu padre ya arreglo lo que le pedí"- diciendo esto salio de la cocina.

Bufó y con cara de pocos amigos hizo caso.

-"No quiero que llegues más tarde de lo debido, ya sabes a las 9:00 te quiero y a las 9:00 son"- le gritó desde la sala.

-"Si mamá"- comenzando a comer

.-.-.

-"Que te diviertas Danny"- le dijo Jazz después de dejarlo frente a la preparatoria con una gran sonrisa.

-"Que hay Danny, valla que carita"- le dijo Sam llegando con Tucker a su lado.

Sus dos mejores amigos desde su infancia, con los que a pasado tantas cosas, la chica gótica y el amante de la tecnología.

-"Pareciera que mi mamá y mi hermana se ponen de acuerdo para molestarme"- decía con los ojos entrecerrados

-"Bueno ya sabes como son los papás"- agrego Tuck.

-"Tal vez sea eso, pero aun así no entiendo para que lo hacen si después de todo no esta tan lejos la escuela…si supiera por que entro tarde a clases"- suspiró en cansancio.

-"Mejor olvídalo Danny, entremos de una vez y saliendo iremos al Nasty Burger a desahogarnos ¿Qué les parece?"-

-"A mi me parece una buena idea Sam"- agrego Tuck entusiasmado.

-"Si, a mi también"- dijo Danny un poco más sonriente.

Sam miro hacia el cielo –"Se esta nublando lo mas seguro es que llueva"-

-"Tienes razón, mejor entremos"- y caminando juntos y platicando de otra cosa empezaron su día escolar.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_En mi vida había sentido este tipo de calidez alrededor de mi cuerpo, es uno que te envuelve por completo y te entume los sentidos._

_Se que estoy conciente pero no logro abrir mis ojos ya que me pesan como si tuviera plomo encima de ellos._

_Mi cuerpo no me responde, no logro sentirlo, no puedo moverme._

_Silencio… es lo único que se escucha._

_Solo un leve sonido es lo único que me acompaña en este soledad profunda._

_Es un constante "bip", que se mueve con el ritmo de mis latidos, lo único que se escucha…_

_No…hay algo más, algo que de vez en cuando logro distinguir, pasos._

_Pasos constantes que cada vez los oigo mas cerca, seguros y que por una extraña razón ya los había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás, si, en mas de una ocasión esos pasos se acercan hacia mi, pertenecen a una persona que siempre me habla pero que no se quien es._

_-"Pronto querida, pronto estarás lista"-_

"_¿Lista?", ¿para que?, esa persona de que me habla._

_Esa voz, la eh oído antes pero no recuerdo en donde._

_-"Solo ten un poco mas de paciencia y por fin obtendremos lo que tanto queremos, solo el ultimo suero…el ultimo"-_

_Se aleja pero no mucho, tararea una canción mientras mueve algunos tipos de frascos, esa canción la tararea siempre que viene._

_Termina una estrofa, después teclea en alguna parte y yo siento que esa calidez me envuelve más intensamente hasta que caigo en la inconciencia._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-"Que les dije, iba a llover"- Sam miraba hacia afuera mientras tomaba de su refresco.

-"Tienes voz de profeta"- agrego Tuck mientras mordía su hamburguesa –"Deberías de decir que me saco la lotería para comprarme muchos _PDA's_"-

-"Si claro, como si eso fuera necesario y la gran cosa"- Sam entrecerró los ojos.

-"Tu sabes que no estaría tan mal"- dijo sonriente.

-"Como sea"- le da otro sorbo.

-"¿No lo crees Danny?"- lo volteo a mirar.

Estaba mirando a la ventana, entretenido con el camino que hacían las gotas de lluvia al chocar con el vidrio.

-"¿Danny?"-

Nada.

-"¡Danny!"- esta vez fue Sam.

Sin respuesta.

-"¡DANNY!"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Estas en la luna viejo"-

-"No escuche que me hablaban"-

-"Todo el día te la pasaste así, ¿que te sucede?"- Sam se oía preocupada, aunque claro no lo iba a admitir.

Suspiró –"No se si se han fijado que de un tiempo para acá ya no hemos cazado fantasmas"- los dos lo miraron con atención –"La ultima vez que alguno de ellos ataco fue Skulker y de eso ya paso mucho"-

-"Tienes razón, al menos el fantasma de las cajas se aparecía de repente, para "darnos miedo"- dijo Tuck alzando los brazos mientras agitaba las manos tratando de imitarlo.

-"Empiezo a extrañar esas tardes en las que no la vivíamos de cazadores, protegiendo a la ciudad"- Sam se recargó en sus brazos.

-"Se me hace muy raro ya que esa vez no fue algo así que digamos…común"-

Lo miraron confundidos.

-"Esa vez estaba asustando a la gente y destruyendo todo a su paso, pero parecía mas bien como el quererse esconder de algo, no me había fijado en ese detalle, hasta ahorita que me puse a pensar"-

-"Valla, ahora que lo dices tienes razón"- agrego Tuck pensativo.

-"Cuando lo metí al termo se veía asustado en volver a la Zona Fantasma y para que Skulker se asuste es algo prácticamente imposible"-

-"Y desde ese día nadie se ah aparecido"- Sam recapacitaba mientras meditaba las palabras de Danny.

-"No se ustedes, pero es muy raro"-

-"Tal vez no sea nada, después de todo es lo mejor para todos aquí"- dijo Tuck llevándose papas a la boca.

-"Aun así es extraño, contando que el portal de mis padres y el de Vlad están abriéndose constantemente"- agregó Danny.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas ni Vlad a intentado tratar de conquistar a tu mama con alguno de sus planes maléficos, lo vemos como nuestro alcalde pero nada mas"- continuo Sam.

-"Eso es lo que me preocupa, un enemigo es mejor tenerlo en acción que completamente perdido, así es mucho más peligroso"-

Un relámpago cruzo el cielo dando paso a que la lluvia se volvió imparable.

Las luces que ya se habían encendido tronaron por una gran descarga de energía, el grito desgarrador de una mujer acompaño a una gran explosión.

-"Que rayos…"- Danny no termino de decir su frase cuando el vaho azul salio de su boca y en ese instante un fantasma se apareció.

Volaba con el brazo alzado de donde salía un enorme cañón que apuntaba a todos los que estaban frente a el en la calle, disparaba rayos de color morado, su cuerpo era de color azul fosforescente, traía una especie de escudo en el pecho de color aluminio y una llama azul salía de su cabeza simulando el cabello.

Todo mundo corría con rapidez para salvarse de ser atacados, Danny corrió hacia el lado contrario de toda la muchedumbre, viendo su oportunidad dejo que los dos aros blancos aparecieran en su cintura cubriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, su vestimenta cambio al ya conocido traje negro con una "D" en el pecho, junto con unos guantes y botas blancas, su cabello negro paso a blanco y sus ojos azules en un verde neón.

Se hizo intangible y cruzando el techo se dirigió hacia el lugar atacado, Sam y Tucker lo seguían de cerca.

Al llegar al lugar lo vio de cerca y mas fue su asombro al ver que aquel fantasma no tenia ojos dándole un tono tétrico a todo su complemento, este al verlo le apunto dispuesto a dispararle, Danny lo que hizo fue hacer un escudo verde frente a el para protegerse.

-"¿Quien eres?"-

Nada, aquel ser solo volvió a dispararle uno, otro y otro mas, Danny los esquivaba con su escudo, pero sabia que así no lo vencería.

-"Jamás te había visto, pero te devolveré de donde viniste"-

Volando a gran velocidad lanzo varios rayos que aquel fantasma esquivo con una velocidad increíble.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

Siguió lanzando rayos para atacarlo pero seguía esquivándolos a velocidad insuperable, en una oportunidad aquel fantasma lanzo un rayo azul que le cayo justo en el pecho dándole una descarga eléctrica momentánea, eso es lo que había hecho con toda la iluminación.

-"¡DANNY!"- gritaron Sam y Tucker corriendo hacia el.

-"NO SE ACERQUEN"- al oír eso ambos pararon en seco.

Se levanto con un poco de dificultad, viendo como le volvía a apuntar, se volvió intangible y se introdujo al piso, salio por su espalda y dándole un golpe en la cabeza lo arrojó al suelo.

Voltio rápidamente y frente a él estaba Danny con un rayo listo para ser lanzado, que arrojo al cañón en su brazo.

Su cara cambio a una de enojo, comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, le lanzaba golpes que por desgracia Danny casi no podía esquivar.

Danny era lento a comparación de el, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel ser lo tomo por la espalda apretándole el cuello, no podía zafarse y comenzaba a sofocarlo, como única opción se le ocurrió crear una onda expansiva con su energía que lo alejo de el, haciendo que cayera al piso logrando lastimarlo, aquel fantasma estaba en cuatro patas y Danny vio algo que le llamo la atención.

En su cabeza llevaba una especie de comunicador que llegaba a su oído, del que salían varias chispas, aquel fantasma se agarraba la cabeza, tratando de quitarse algún tipo de dolor que provenía de ese lugar, Danny no sabia que hacer, aquel fantasma lo miro de nuevo.

Lo miraba suplicante, pidiéndole que lo sacara de aquel tormento, Danny interpretando el mensaje lanzo un pequeño rayo hacia el aparato que se "zafo" de su cabeza, cayendo al suelo, aquel fantasma lo miro sonriente, para después comenzar a deshacerse en ectoplasma hasta quedar nada, solo un poco de humo blanco como rastro.

Danny se quedo de piedra al observar todo eso, no sabia que pensar, no sabia ni siquiera que hacer, solo se quedo ahí, observando.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-"Espera"-

Al voltear vio aterrizar a una persona con capa y capucha de color negro y en las orillas bordados en rojo, no lograba ver su rostro, solo sus labios de un color rojo intenso y una piel blanca.

Danny se puso en guardia –"¿Quién eres?"

Sonrío –"Mi nombre no importa"-

Danny se sorprendió al oír la voz aguda de una mujer -"Claro que si, tú lo mandaste verdad"-

-"No"- dijo tajantemente.

Camino un poco hacia el –"Por fin puedo conocerte chico fantasma, es un honor"-

-"¿Quien eres?"- volvió a preguntar, mas extrañado que antes –"¿Qué deseas?"-

-"Nada en especial, solo quería conocerte pero al ver que estabas peleando con uno de "ellos" preferí observarte, eres muy bueno en lo que haces, se nota que has avanzado"- caminó un poco más hacia el tratando de quitar el espacio entre ambos.

Pero por instinto Danny hizo lo contrario, se alejo de ella.

-"¿Solo eso querías?"-

-"Por ahora si, solo quería conocerte y pedirte algo"

-"¿Qué cosa?"- se relajó un poco aunque aun estaba sorprendido.

-"Quiero que pongas atención a los acontecimientos de hoy, esto no es nada comparado con lo que puede suceder y que no debe ser, y que pase lo que pase nunca dejes de creer en tu corazón"-

-"¿Eh?"-

Volvió a sonreír -"Mantente en guardia Danny el fantasma"- dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse –"Una cosa más"- se agacho para recoger el aparato que cayo de aquel fantasma –"Toma"- se lo lanzo y Danny lo atrapo con facilidad –"Te servirá como pista, investiga bien sobre "ellos", no son fantasmas como los que conoces, así que, si sabes donde buscar sabrás a lo que me refiero, pero sobre todo mantente lejos de la Zona Fantasma, nos volveremos a ver"- y dicho esto dio media vuelta.

-"Espera, de que ha…"- pero un relámpago que cayó cerca de ahí interrumpió su voz.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia donde momentos antes estaba, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Se me hace la cosa mas extraña de todas las que nos han pasado"- decía Danny exasperado mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

Esta vez Jazz quiso ser buena y lo dejo cuadras antes de la escuela donde Sam y Tucker lo esperaban.

-"En mi vida había visto a un fantasma desaparecer de ese modo"- dijo Tuck examinando el aparato en sus manos.

-"Contando el hecho de ese sujeto que se apareció después"- agrego Sam.

-"De hecho era una chica"-

-"¿En serio?"- preguntaron al unísono.

-"Era voz de mujer y traía los labios en rojo, claro que era una chica"-

-"Agréguenle eso a todo lo extraño"- dijo Danny.

Miraron hacia donde estaba apuntando para ver una limosina negra enfrente de la escuela.

-"Es la limosina de Vlad Masters"- dijo Sam.

-"¿Qué hace aquí?"- pregunto Danny.

-"A de querer hacerse mas popular donando algo a la escuela"- agrego Tuck indiferente.

Se dispusieron a entrar sin quitar la vista de aquel lujoso coche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Por favor a sus lugares"- dijo la maestra entrando al salón –"Perdonen la tardanza, me entretuvieron en la dirección"-

-"Ojala y siempre se tarde"- dijo Dash en un murmullo a Kwan.

-"Silencio señor Baxter"-

Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y camino enfrente del salón.

-"Antes de comenzar la clase quiero que le den la bienvenida a una nueva alumna, el motivo por el que me retrase, pasa por favor"-

Todos pusieron atención para ver entrar a una chica con paso seguro.

Era alta, de cabello blanco como la nieve y las puntas violetas, estaba sostenido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros con dos mechones frente a el rostro, su piel era blanca simulando las hojas de papel, sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro, tenia una mirada misteriosa y decidida, algo que jamás había visto antes; traía un pantalón negro recto y debajo de ellos unas botas con hebillas, una blusa negra de cuello en "v" de manga larga pegada a los brazos con las orillas adornadas con bordados en morado, varios anillos en sus desdos y de su cuello pendía un dije en forma de navaja de afeitar con un extraño dibujo plateado en el centro.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla entrar, los hombres se embelezaron con ella y una que otra mujer se sintió celosa.

-"¿Quieres presentarte?"-

Ella asintió –"Mi nombre es Zahiel Masters"- Danny al oír Masters casi se cae de su asiento.

-"¿Masters?, según sabemos nuestro alcalde no tiene hijos"- dijo Paulina desde la parte de enfrente.

Aquella chica la miro fijamente –"No soy su hija, soy su sobrina"- para sacar murmullos de parte de todo el salón.

-"Tu edad, puedes decírnosla"- continuo la maestra.

Volvió a asentir –"Tengo 16, en marzo cumplo 17"- agregó mirándolos a todos.

-"Esperemos que te agrade nuestra escuela, pasa a un lugar y empecemos"-

Miro a todos lados hasta ver uno al final de la fila donde Danny estaba sentado, camino entre ellos y al pasar por su lugar lo miro, el hizo lo mismo interrogante, ella solo sonrío.

-"Bien comencemos"-

La maestra comenzó su clase, algo que a Danny le tenia sin cuidado, estaba mas concentrado en pensar en todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior y el hecho de que una Masters estuviera sentada a solo escasas bancas tras el.

Voltio un poco al sentir esa mirada misteriosa en su nuca, al mirarla ella le volvió a sonreír y levantando la mano le dijo que pusiera atención.

Todo había caído de golpe de repente, durante semanas ninguna aparición, después llega un fantasma de los mas extraños, una chica extraña le dice que investigue algo y ahora una sobrina de Vlad había llegado a su salón, era demasiado para su joven mente.

Pero ella, esa chica que lo miraba sonriente.

De donde vendría, como era posible que Vlad tuviera hermanos y ellos hijos para darle sobrinos, de donde venia y por que siente como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

Su sola presencia ya era un misterio.

* * *

A: que les parecio

y: muy bueno

S: enredado

D: ta bien

A: que apoyo, en fin esperamos con ansia sus reviews y ojala este cap haya valido la pena la espera

S: dudas comentarios, jitomatazos, amenazas y por que no un buen pastel se los aceptamos

D: para que el pastel o.o

S: es que tengo hambre n.n

Y: -.-

D: jajajaja

A: ¬¬

cuidense mucho y nos vemos luego

TODOS: ADIUUUU!

aTTE:

Aenor Sachiel y cia.


	3. II: Bienvenida a Amity Park

A: (en murmullos con una veladora a su lado) Bien, es de noche, muy tarde y estoy a punto de ser regañada.... por suerte para mi todos estan dormidos asi que le voy a pedir que no griten para que no sepan que estoy aqui.

Sach: (entre sueños) Me las vash a pagaaaa...

Aenor: (risas) habla dormido...perdon, espero que les guste el cap y me dejen reviews

Danny: (tambien entre sueños) ese pay esh mioooooooo...no no asi.....de fresaaaaa....

Aenor: y dicen que la loca soy yo (mas risas), ya saben que **Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman...**

Un agradecimiento por sus reviews a: **arkantos_malr, ClausVegFan, Ghost Steve**...espero lo disfruten... y me dejen sus comentarios..

Danny: Dame un beshito...

Aenor: O.O (muchas risas) mejor los dejo disfrutenlo y nos vemos en el sig. cap... ADIU

AL FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_* Danny Phantom *_**

**_* El Misterio De La Hoz Halfa *_**

_Una Vez Tuve Un Sueño_

_Y Es Este_

_**Dark Chest of Wonders - Nightwish**_

_**Capitulo II:- Bienvenida a Amity Park.**_

_.: Hace 2 Años Atrás:._

Esta el la décima vez que me lo pregunto…

¿Qué demonios hago en este lugar?

En ese momento la contesto.

Espero a que ese hombre que hace unos días me hablo se presente en su lugar de trabajo, lleva 15 minutos de retraso y estoy empezando a desesperarme, que acaso no se imagina que un hombre como yo se la vive ocupado, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que nos honre con su presencia.

Lo que no entendía es por que si estoy tan seguro de eso no me levanto de este lugar.

Creo que es sencillo.

Mi curiosidad me lleva a permanecer quieto y sereno mientras murmuro blasfemias por su falta de sentido común.

Otra cosa que llamaba a mi curiosidad era esa chica sentada cerca de la ventana, no se a movido ni un centímetro desde que llegue, entretenida con un aparato en sus manos, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En ese momento aquel hombre regordete entro por la puerta.

-"Siento demorarme, tuve otros asuntos pendientes, pero si no falta nadie empecemos"-

Un discurso muy largo sobre las decisiones de Artemisa llevo gran parte del tiempo, mientras una mujer de aspecto extraño no dejaba de llorar a espaldas mío y la joven reía por lo bajo por esa mala actuación de sufrimiento.

-"…Así que es mi decisión dejarle todas mis posiciones a mi querida hija Zahiel, esperando que logre utilizarlas de forma inteligente y solo para sus mas grandes necesidades"-

Así que tenia una hija, quien iba a creerlo.

-"A Vladimir Masters le hago entrega de una carta, en la que le muestro mis deseos mas profundos y el por que le pedí que se presentara este día"-

Dijo aquel hombre, era obvio que no me daría nada, como si lo necesitara.

Me levante gracilmente y la tome.

La abrí sin muchas ganas y comencé a leerla.

Esas palabras me dejaron atónito.

_Querido Vlad:_

_Te preguntaras por que me dirijo a ti de esta forma y no directamente._

_Bueno para principio de cuentas tu nunca fuiste muy dado a dejarte ver seguidamente, desapareciste hace mucho tiempo y mi estupidez fue no tratar de mantener el contacto contigo, mi error, que no logre cambiar a tiempo._

_Tal vez la noticia de mi muerte te cayo como agua helada y no te culpo después de todo cuando éramos pequeños nos llevábamos muy bien._

_Tú fuiste el único que tendió su mano cuando me encontraba completamente sola, fuiste el hermano que nunca tuve, aun lo eres a pesar de la distancia._

_Esta enfermedad que me aqueja acabara conmigo tan rápido que apenas y tendré tiempo de reaccionar._

_Es por eso que te pido mil perdones por lo que te voy a pedir._

_Eh arreglado todo para que tomes a mi hija como tu protegida, para que seas su tutor legal y albacea de todos sus bienes…_

_¿Por qué? Te preguntaras._

_Bueno, en primera por que esta completamente sola en el mundo, su padre murió cuando todavía era un bebe y desde entonces solo hemos sido ella y yo._

_Creo que no hay nadie mas confiable para encargarse de ella que tu, la gente que me rodea no es lo suficiente buena para ella y me preocupa ese hecho, aun es joven, pero es muy inteligente para su corta edad y tiene algo que la caracteriza._

_Es especial._

_Si aceptas firma los papeles que tiene mi abogado, si no…bueno ya veré como arreglármelas._

_De verdad mil perdones por pedirte algo así, pero créeme es lo mas viable, a pesar de tener tiempo separados aun te considero mi gran hermano._

_Cuídate mucho y se que tomaras una buena decisión._

_Atte:_

_Artemisa Delahaye_

Estaba atónito y era difícil procesar esas palabras.

-"¿Y bien señor Masters?"-

La joven me miraba fijamente con esos ojos amatistas, tan penetrantes y misteriosos, era como si quisiera leer lo que había en mi mente.

-"Necesito un momento"- me levante de mi silla y salí de ese lugar que comenzaba a cada segundo hacerse mas pequeño.

Deje la puerta entre abierta y escuche como un nuevo barullo se formula en su interior.

-"¿Y eso es todo?"- pregunto la mala actriz.

-"Así es, solo falta esperar la decisión del Sr. Masters"-

-"¿Pero que dice esa carta?"-

-"Algo que solo la Sra. Delahaye quería que el supiera"-

-"Que hay de mi, no hay nada"-

-"Usted nunca fue santo de su devoción para la señora Artemisa, si estuvo mucho tiempo con usted fue por que usted misma no quería dejarla, ni en sus últimos días, ella aclaro que sabia sus deseos y que nunca la quiso a su lado"-

-"Esto es un ultraje…"- cambio su estado a molesta y yo ahí deje de escuchar.

Era difícil imaginarme el por que de esa decisión, tal vez algún otro familiar mas lejano se encargaría de la niña, por que se atrevió a pedirme algo así.

Pensaba todo esto mientras miraba a la ciudad de Nueva York desde un ventanal en un gran edificio.

Como mi vida cambio tan drásticamente al preguntarme que hacer en un momento como este, no debería preocuparme debería de dar la vuelta y partir pero no quería irme sin mirar todas las posibilidades.

-"TENDRA NOTICIAS DE MI ABOGADO DE PACOTILLA"- dijo aquella señora que comenzaba a crisparme los nervios saliendo a zancadas de la oficina seguida muy de cerca del abogado y de la niña atrás de el.

-"Y tu maldita mocosa, serás la primera en caer"-

-"¿Así?"- dijo socarronamente –"No te tengo miedo, dame lo mejor que tengas"- se parecía mucho a ella, aguerrida y determinada, tantas cualidades no caben en una sola persona.

-"Ya lo veras y te arrepentirás de toda la sarta de estupideces que me dijiste"- diciendo esto se marcho.

El abogado entro dándome una mirada rápida, la chiquilla se quedo de pie mientras miraba hacia el piso y no dejaba de apretar los puños, algo le lastimaba, pero a mi no me importaba.

Tal vez no seria tan mala idea tenerla a mi lado era parecida a ella y yo deje de verla cuando entre a la universidad hace ya 20 largos años, pero no se como comportarme ante alguien a quien no conozco, agregándole toda mi sarta de secretos que eh mantenido muy a gusto escondidos con mi soledad…

Ese era el pensamiento que estaba buscando...

-"Deje de mirarme, me pone nerviosa"- dijo tranquilamente mientras me dirigía su mirada, no me había dado cuenta de que sumido en mis pensamientos no la había apartado de ella.

-"Se que es difícil pensar en algo así, no lo culpo ni yo me creí lo que decía la carta que había escrito mi mama"-

No podía hablar aun estudiándola detenidamente.

-"De todos modos como ella dice, usted tomara la decisión correcta"- decía encogiéndose de hombros, tomo de nuevo el aparato y se sentó en un sofá tranquilamente.

Sonreí.

Había pensado lo suficiente y sus palabras me habían ayudado a tomar una decisión.

Entre a la oficina tranquilamente y al salir de allí había dejado algo atrás.

Mi firma en un papel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_.: Tiempo Presente :._

La hora del almuerzo llego mas rápido de lo que Danny hubiera deseado, había un motivo en especial que acaparaba su ya complicada vida escolar y su otra vida como héroe.

¿Quien era en realidad esa chica?

Al parecer el ser la sobrina de Vlad Masters le dio paso a un sin fin de preguntas que hubiera preferido evitar, era frustrante no tener las respuestas a la mano y lanzarlas hacia la mesa esperando ganar, así que callado aun meditativo se sentó con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-"Es increíble creer que una Masters este en nuestro mismo salón"- dijo Tuck dándole una gran mordida a su emparedado.

-"Es casi irreal"- agregó Sam.

-"A mi me preocupa"- los dos voltearon a verlo.

-"Pónganse a pensar, que nos hace creer que Vlad no la infiltro para conseguir algo que por tanto tiempo a intentado conseguir"-

-"No lo se Danny, no parece así"- continuo Tucker

-"A mi ni me agrada ni me molesta, solo es una alumna mas"- dijo Sam indiferente.

-"A mi me molesta"- dijo Danny mientras la miraba sentarse en una mesa apartada del resto, parecía tímida.

Danny miro alrededor de la cafetería, todos los alumnos ahí presentas la miraban y se murmuraban entre si, el rumor se había corrido rápido pero al parecer a ella no le importaba, estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía, estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en una libreta mientras mordisqueaba de vez en cuando su almuerzo.

-"Se ve inofensiva Danny, además creo que le das demasiada importancia, no creo en verdad sea una mala persona, si no desde el comienzo hubiera intentado hablar contigo"-

-"Sam tiene un punto, viejo"-

-"Lo se, lo se, pero si solo es una pose, algo para despistarme"-

-"Creo que en vez de eso te va a volver loco"- agrego Tuck sonriendo.

Danny lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, respirando profundamente al siguiente segundo.

-"Les hare caso, no dejare que esto me enloquezca, aun así no bajare la guardia"-

-"Al menos ya dijiste algo sensato"- finalizó Sam.

En ese mismo momento Paulina y Estrella se dirigían hacia donde estaba la "nueva" iban muy sonrientes y murmurándose cosas que sacaba una risa de la otra, los interesados miraban lo que posiblemente harían y los que no simplemente las ignoraban.

-"Hola"- dijo amablemente Paulina al llegar con ella, sentándose delicadamente.

-"Hola"- dijo ella.

-"Somos Paulina y Estrella"-

-"Si las recuerdo están en mi clase"-

-"No se me hace raro que nos conozcas, pero no venimos a hablar de eso"-

La chica las miro fijamente sin perderles detalle.

-"Queremos hacerte una proposición"-

-"De acuerdo, soy toda oídos"- dijo dejando todo en la mesa prestándoles su entera atención.

-"Como abras notado somos de las chicas mas populares de la escuela y queremos que te nos unas"-

-"Y…¿Por qué?"- les lanzo una mirada incrédula.

-"Bueno es obvio no, teniendo el apellido Masters te hace una de las chicas populares, si con eso ya eres conocida entre la escuela solo imagínate lo que lograrías estando a nuestro lado"- contesto Estrella con su voz chillona.

-"Así que, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?"- continuo Paulina.

La chica soltó una risa burlona que desconcertó a las dos.

-"Gracias, pero no gracias"-

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la respuesta, incluyendo a Estrella y Paulina.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Escuchaste bien, no"- volvió a decir en tono tranquilo.

-"Debes estar bromeando, que no te das cuenta de la oportunidad que estas dejando ir"-

-"Lo siento chicas pero no"-

-"Si no eres una de nosotras serás una de ellos, del resto, de los perdedores"-

-"No crean que no estoy consiente de eso, pasaba lo mismo en la escuela en la que estaba y créanme sobreviví, no creo que sea diferente aquí"- dijo tranquilamente.

-"Tal vez aquí sea peor"- dijo levantándose y retirando su cabello de los hombros –"Perdiste una valiosa oportunidad que no se le da a nadie en especial, esto se gana no se regala, no lo olvides"-

-"Te hare una pregunta Paulina, ¿por que tanta insistencia?, acaso ganas algo teniéndome a tus espaldas esperando cada una de tus ordenes mientras tu te regocijas por creerte la mas "bonita" de la escuela, viendo como todos los chicos se babean por ti y tu ni siquiera sabes si existen, la verdad es una vida muy triste y vacía si me lo preguntas, por eso dije NO"-

Paulina estaba roja del coraje, sin decir mas dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

-"Te arrepentirás"- dijo del otro lado de la cafetería para que todos la escucharan.

-"No puedo creerlo"- dijo Tuck con la boca bien abierta.

-"Es increíble, quien en su sano juicio le diría no a una oferta como esa"- agregó Danny.

-"Alguien con sentido común Danny no se te olvide"- finalizo Sam sonriente por lo que le hizo pasar a Paulina.

-"Se parece mucho a ti en esa forma de pensar"-

-"Creo que comienza a caerme bien"-

-"Solo por que puso en su lugar a Paulina"-

-"Tienes razón en eso Danny, por eso voy a invitarla"-

-"¿Qué?"- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Pero no los escucho ya que llevaba varios pasos hacia ella.

-"Emh…hola"-

-"Hola"- dijo sonriente –"Es extraño eres la segunda que dice eso en menos de 10 minutos"- volvió a sonreír.

-"Jeje, esto, veras vi lo que le hiciste a Paulina, bueno quiero decir todos aquí lo vieron"-

-"Si vienes a decirme que recapacite…"-

-"No, no, no, es que, nadie le había hablado antes de ese modo"-

-"Bueno alguien con sentido común se hubiera dado cuenta de que solo me quería por mi apellido"-

Sam se sentó enfrente de ella.

-"Si en eso estoy de acuerdo"-

-"Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿como te llamas?"- algo apenada.

-"Así, lo siento, mi nombre es Sam Manson, diminutivo de Samantha, no me gusta mucho ese nombre"- Sam de modo agradable le estiro la mano para saludarla.

Pero ella un poco asustada se hizo un ovillo y le sonrío nerviosamente, Sam entendió que tal vez le molestaba el contacto así que quito la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Mucho gusto Sam, a mi llámame Zahi, diminutivo de Zahiel, por que les es difícil pronunciarlo a veces"- ambas rieron.

-"Sabes me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos, por que no te sientas con nosotros"-

Zahiel lo dudo un poco pero al verlos tan interesados en su persona accedió.

-"Por mi esta bien"- diciendo esto tomo sus cosas y camino al lado de ella.

Cuando caminaban hacia la mesa, Sam se dio cuenta de algo.

-"Esas muñequeras son muy bonitos y no los había notado en cuanto entraste al salón"-

Zahiel los miro un momento, eran negros de seda, estaban sostenidas por su muñeca y solo le tapaban la palma y el dorso de ambas manos, parecían pedazos de tela desgarrados a la rapidez pero aun así no dejaban de ser elegantes.

-"Si los tenia pero se me esconden con las mangas de la blusa"- dijo indiferente.

-"Nunca había visto unos así, son muy lindos"-

-"Gracias"- volvió a sonreírle.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Zahiel dio una mirada rápida hacia ellos.

-"Amigos ella es Zahi, Zahi ellos son Tucker Foley y Danny Fenton"- dijo señalando a cada uno.

Zahiel miro a Danny con mirada nostálgica, al mismo tiempo que su rostro mostraba emoción de conocer a gente nueva, el no lo noto pero aparto la suya ya que comenzaba a incomodarlo.

-"Mucho gusto, oímos que eres sobrina de Vlad Masters"- dijo Tucker en cuanto tomaron asiento.

-"Oyeron bien, créanme a mi me sorprendió también cuando me entere de eso hace como 2 años"-

-"¿Qué no lo conocías?"-

-"No, mamá casi no hablaba con el, lo conocía por fotografías, pero cuando eran mas pequeños, de mucho tiempo atrás"-

-"¿Y por que estas con el?"- pregunto Danny tratando de descubrir que hacia realmente ahí.

-"Por que mis padres murieron"-

Danny se puso de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, al igual que el resto.

-"Lo…lo siento"-

-"No te apures, de eso ya hace tiempo y ya casi lo olvide"- volvió a decir sonriente –"Al parecer el es mi único pariente vivo y no me quedo de otra que vivir con el"-

-"No me lo imagino como padre"- agrego Tuck sonriente –"Debe ser gracioso"-

-"Mas de lo que te imaginas"- contesto igual de sonriente.

-"Y…¿De que escuela vienes?"-

-"Estuve en una escuela de mujeres en Wisconsin recién me dio su apellido, pero un tiempo después enferme y quede fuera de circulación por un largo tiempo, así que me tuvo que conseguir maestros privados y apenas hace una semana logre convencerlo de que me metiera a una escuela"-

-"¿Entonces has vivido en Wisconsin todo este tiempo?"- pregunto Tuck asombrado.

-"Así es, pero con su cargo como alcalde se le dificultaba mantenerme allá, así que me trajo para Amity Park, hace como 1 año"-

Danny se sorprendió de verla tan desenvuelta, cuando su imagen corporal mostraba cierta timidez hacia ellos, realmente era raro.

-"Pues veras que Amity Park es un lugar muy interesante"- dijo Danny dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

-"Hablando de eso… ¿es cierto lo que dicen que este lugar esta atestado de fantasmas y no solo eso que hay uno de ellos que lucha por el bien…un héroe?"-

Danny casi se atraganta, al mismo tiempo que de su boca salía el vaho azul, lejos de ahí el grito de unos estudiantes alertaron al resto, el caos se desenvolvió en un momento cuando los estudiantes corrían para salir de la cafetería ya que en el centro de esta había aparecido uno de ellos.

Era de color verde neon, su cabello era muy largo de un brillante azul fosforescente, sus ojos eran del mismo color, vestía un extraño pantalón con cadenas y hebillas, su pecho estaba desnudo solo lo pasaba un cinturón que sujetaba una vaina en su espalda y en esta una espada plateada.

Todos se arremolinaron en la salida lo que impidió que Danny pudiera esconderse.

-"Escóndanme"- fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras se metía debajo de la mesa y Sam y Tucker jalaban a Zahi lejos de ahí mientras miraba muy emocionada.

-"No puedo creerlo es un fantasma de verdad…que grandioso"-

-"Bienvenida a Amity Park"- fue lo que dijo Tuck aun jalándola, mientras Zahi impedía que la tocaran en las manos.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta un clon-fantasma se les interpuso, Zahiel se paro en seco y Tuck cayo de espaldas de la impresión, Sam estaba lo mas cerca de el así que cuando iba a lanzar un ataque con la espada Zahiel la atrajo hacia ella en un movimiento rápido, la espada se atoro en la pared ya que dio la vuelta completa al no tener con que atorarse y los tres aprovecharon eso para correr.

En el pasillo varios estudiantes corrían en varias direcciones ya que dos clones mas los perseguían sin descanso, entre el barullo no se dieron cuenta que Zahiel corrió hacia el lado contrario al resto.

Mientras tanto Danny había pasado a ser el chico fantasma, haciéndose intangible para pasar por las mesas, al tenerlo de frente se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto.

-"Déjame adivinar, no sabes hablar"-

El fantasma volteo a verlo y sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo fuera del edificio, Danny cayo de espaldas en el jardín de la escuela, al tocarse la mejilla se dio cuenta que traía una mancha verde en sus guantes blancos y en su boca otra línea del mismo color, lo había golpeado fuertemente y apenas le dio tiempo de ver que venia tras el a la misma velocidad, dio una vuelta en el suelo para esquivarlo, empezando así una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sam y Tuck salieron corriendo para ayudar a su amigo, viendo como trataba de esquivar y atacar al fantasma que se movía demasiado rápido y Danny casi no podía esquivarlo, recibiendo ataques directos que le causaban mas daño del que creía.

Danny en un intento desesperado lo ataco con ectoplasma directamente lo que hacia que retrocediera y le diera un respiro, pero aquel fantasma saco su espada y comenzó a recibir los ataques evaporándolos, solo dejando estelas verdes.

_-"¿De donde salen tamaños fantasmas?_ "-

Pensaba Danny al ver que no tenia oportunidad.

Aquel fantasma daría su ultimo ataque y fue cuando Danny noto el extraño aparato en su frente, comunicado al oído.

Sabia que tenia una ultima oportunidad así que lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico que acabo con sus reservas de energía pero fue lo suficiente para que aquel aparato comenzara a lanzar chispas y el fantasma se sintiera confundido.

Danny con un rápido ataque se lo quito de la cabeza.

Aquel ser cayo de rodillas al piso mientras recuperaba el aliento, Danny solo camino hacia el decidido a meterlo en el termo.

-"Hasta aquí llegaste"-

-"¡Esperad!"- dijo aquel fantasmal con un extraño acento, existente tal vez en la época medieval donde existían los caballeros.

Danny paro en seco y bajo el brazo donde traía el termo.

-"Por favor noble caballero, le pido su piedad"-

_-"¿Caballero?"-_

-"¿Quién eres?"-

Aquel fantasma lo miro suplicante y algo temeroso.

-"No te hare nada a menos que sea necesario"-

-"Entiendo señor"-

Se levanto de donde estaba y Danny se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas alto que el, no entendía el por que de su miedo.

-"Mi nombre es sir Lucanor"-

-"Nunca te había visto"-

-"Es por que mi vida existe en la otra tierra, cercana a la suya señor, pero hace tiempo atrás fuimos atacados y no pudimos hacer nada para defendernos, obligados a vivir a merced de un terrible hombre"-

-"En la zona fantasma"-

-"Así es"-

-"¿Pero quien fue?"-

-"Temo decirle que no lo se, yo viví mucho tiempo feliz en ese lugar pero ahora somos esclavos de esos aparatos y no solo eso, obligados a hacer cosas que no deseamos"-

-"Eso explica por que atacan sin decir nada"- decía pensativo Danny, aquel fantasma lo miraba fijamente.

-"Si no le molesta me iré y prometo no volver a molestarlo mi señor"-

-"Jeje, claro solo no hagas destrozos"-

-"Por mi honor no lo hare"- diciendo esto desapareció dejando una esquela de humo verde.

Danny vio el aparato en el suelo completamente destrozado, recordando el que Tuck tenia en su poder.

-"Danny que fue todo eso"- decía Sam extrañada.

-"No lo se pero, fue extraño y ahora entiendo un poco mejor lo que sucede"-

-"Pero no es ni la mitad"-

Voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, tan melodiosa y misteriosa, al girarse vieron como la misma mujer del día anterior aterrizaba con una gran agilidad enfrente de ellos, solo que esta vez traía una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta el suelo con hebillas y cadenas y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha de terciopelo que solo le dejaba ver la boca.

-"Tu otra vez"-

-"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver solo que no creí verte tan pronto"-

-"Por que no dejas de esconderte y te muestras"-

-"Que mas desearía yo"- dijo sonriente mientras cruzaba los brazos –"No es tan fácil, primero tienes que saber lo que pasa aquí"-

-"Por que simple y sencillamente no me lo dices así nos ahorramos tiempo tanto tu como yo"-

-"Por que si te lo digo morirías"-

Al oír estas palabras los tres se quedaron de piedra.

-"¿Qué?"- alcanzo a decir Tuck.

-"Lo que oyeron, mi misión no es decirte el secreto si no guiarte hacia a el y si acaso llegara a saberse de mi propia boca, "ellos" te asesinaran"-

-"¿Ellos?"-

-"Así es los que están haciendo esto en el mundo fantasma y afectando a el tuyo también"-

-"¿Eres un fantasma y trabajas para ellos?"-

Negó con la cabeza.

-"Como sabes esto"-

-"Lo se por que debo saberlo, te lo digo por que así tiene que ser, el destino se encarga de que las personas se conozcan y de verdad es un honor para mi trabajar de tu lado"-

-"¿De mi lado,? bromeas verdad, como de mi lado si no me dices nada"-

Aquella extraña dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-"¿A donde vas?"- Danny voló con gran velocidad para alcanzarla pero la extraña se hizo a un lado en un segundo, nadie vio cuando salto hacia el lado contrario.

-"¿Qué?"- fue lo único que dijo aterrizando en el suelo dejando zurcos por donde pasaron sus pies.

-"Es suficiente por hoy"- dijo la extraña –"Pero te daré otra pista, busca la leyenda mas antigua de la Zona Fantasma, ahí resolverás muchas de tus dudas"-

Diciendo esto se agacho con mucha agilidad y todos los presentes vieron como con un gran salto desaparecía en el cielo.

-"Que…que demonios fue eso"- decía Sam atónita mientras miraba por donde aquella mujer había desaparecido.

Danny no podía pensar en nada en especial, solo sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por tantas cosas que sucedían en un solo día.

Viendo que no había nadie en los alrededores Danny dejo de ser fantasma aun confundido.

-"Chicos, ¿Están bien?"-

Era Zahiel que corría hacia ellos.

-"Cla...Claro estamos bien"- dijo Tuck nervioso por el que tal vez había visto algo.

-"Cielos, fue grandioso como se aparecieron esos fantasmas, donde ¿estaban? de repente ya no los vi, esos estudiantes me empujaron hacia un corredor donde nos acorralo uno de esos fantasmas y de repente desapareció, fue raro"-

Aun estaban atónitos pero el sonido de la campana los hizo reaccionar.

_-"Alumnos debido al reciente acontecimiento se suspenden las clases hasta el día de mañana a la misma hora, recojan sus cosas y diríjanse a casa"-_

Si, el día se ponía mejor.

-"Que les parece si vamos al Nasty Burger, para relajarnos un poco"-

-"No es mala idea Sam"-

-"¿Que dices tu Zahi?"- le pregunto

-"Am, estem claro"- dijo sonriente aun tímida.

Danny le sonrío y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los corredores por sus cosas.

Sam y Tuck se les adelantaron, así que solo Danny y Zahi caminaban a la salida solos, empezaban a romper el hielo entre ellos, aunque Danny seguía con la gran desconfianza hacia la chica de su lado.

Salían platicando tranquilamente mientras el resto del alumnado tomaba cada quien su camino, Dash estaba en la puerta platicando con Kwan cuando vio por el rabillo de su ojo a la ya famosa Zahiel Masters.

-"Mira a quien tenemos aquí a la mismísima heredera Masters en persona"-

Ella hacia caso omiso mientras veía como Danny se ponía nervioso con solo verlo, una reacción instantánea por el instinto de supervivencia.

-"Por que te dejas acompañar por Fantonio"- dijo poniéndosele enfrente mientras Kwan se ponía atrás de el.

Zahiel no dijo nada solo se abría paso entre ellos.

-"Mi nombre es Dash Baxter y soy el mariscal de campo del equipo, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo"- esto lo dijo sonriéndole mientras alzaba las cejas, se puso a su lado y aventó a Danny haciéndolo caer al piso.

Zahiel al ver esto se aparto de Dash y le dirigió su mano a Danny, este gustoso la acepto.

-"Piensas mejor salir con Fantonio"-

-"Es mejor amigo de lo que tu puedes llegar a ser"-

-"No sabes lo que te conviene un enclenque como el"- dijo tomándolo del cuello con el brazo –"O un deportista como yo"-

-"Dash me ahogas"- decía Danny en su brazo arrugando la frente y forzando las palabras.

-"Buena es amigo"- agregó Kwan con la sonrisa de tonto aun en sus espaldas.

Zahi se espanto al ver el agarre con la que tenia a Danny, aun sin que Dash dejara de mirarle coquetamente, ella lo único que hizo fue estirar su brazo a Dash, este se lo dio gustoso viendo que Zahi le daba una larga sonrisa que lo dejo embelezado, en cuanto lo sostuvo lo agarro de la muñeca y le doblo el brazo hasta que quedara en su espalda, por reacción soltó a Danny para sostenerse el hombro.

-"La próxima vez que hagas eso acuérdate de lo que sientes ahora y créeme no querrás volver a intentarlo, ¿entendiste?"-

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo suéltame"- lo soltó de mala gana y le dio la espalda para ayudar a Danny de nuevo, Dash y Kwan ya habían salido de ahí.

-"Wow, en donde aprendiste eso"-

-"AAAH, viejas mañas"- al decir esto saco la lengua inocentemente.

Danny se había quedado perplejo al ver el modo en que resolvió el asunto, pero no estaba muy agradecido por lo que hizo, ahora seria molestado por Dash el doble de veces debido a esa situación.

-"Gracias"- dijo al fin.

-"No hay de que"-

Saliendo de ahí vieron una limosina negra en la mera entrada de la escuela, Zahi paro en seco reconociéndola.

-"¿Qué pasa Zahiel?"-

-"Creo que no podré acompañarlos al Nasty Burger"-

-"¿Por qué no?"-

Zahiel lo miro fijamente y Danny se dio cuenta de algo, que nunca olvidaría, entendía la razón de lo incomoda que resultaba su mirada, estaba llena de tantas cosas, miedo, dolor, sufrimiento, nostalgia, tristeza, felicidad, todas y cada una de ellas contenidas en sus ojos, que lo incitaban a mirarla el tiempo que fuera suficiente, pero con el miedo de que al penetrarse en los de el supiera lo que tu sentía, sus secretos, sus miedos, su vida…su mirada era misteriosa y filosa, con ganas de mirar en tu alma.

-"Mando por mi Danny y no creo que me deje acompañarlos, tal vez la próxima"-

-"Oh claro, entonces nos vemos mañana"-

-"Hasta mañana Danny"- diciendo esto se alejo unos pasos –"Por cierto, gracias"-

-"Disculpa"-

-"Por haberme dirigido la palabra, no creí que el primer día tendría a nuevos amigos, es difícil ser la nueva"- diciendo esto sonrío.

Danny la vio partir y entrar en el oscuro carro. Aun estaba algo atontado pero sabia que lo esperaban, aun tenia muchas cosas en que pensar.

Camino hacia donde sus amigos lo esperaban, mientras su mente aun vagaba en lo que le había pasado en los últimos 2 días.

La chica Masters era un misterio, su mirada, la extraña que le daba ayuda y lo que ahora tiene que buscar para poder detener aquellos fantasmas que lo único que hacían era querer acabar con el.

Y aunque no lo quería aceptar sabia que tenia que encontrar esa famosa leyenda, en su interior sabia que eso lo ayudaría.

Aun pensando en todo eso llego con sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Que tal te fue"- decía una voz de hombre en la oscuridad.

-"No te interesa"- le contestaba de mala gana una voz de mujer.

-"Claro que si, tu eres mis ojos en ese lugar"-

-"No pienso decirte nada"-

-"Quieres que haga lo que ya sabes"-

La mujer cambiaba su mirada por una de tristeza.

-"No"- dijo en un murmullo.

-"Entonces dime todo"-

Con lágrimas en los ojos tuvo que resignarse, sin contarle en realidad toda la verdad.

Deseando mejor la muerte, que la esclavitud en la que vivía.

16


End file.
